The invention relates to a yarn winding apparatus and method for winding a continuously advancing yarn onto a rotating bobbin to form a yarn package.
A winding apparatus of the described type is known from DE 38 26 130.
In this known machine, the yarn is reciprocated by means of a rotary blade type traversing apparatus along a guide plate with a guiding edge. In such winding machines, a higher mass distribution of the yarn occurs in the region of the stroke reversal, which leads to an elevated edge formation at the package ends. To avoid such bulging accumulations of material at the package ends in the region of the stroke reversal, the guide plate can be changed in its position such as to permit variation of the length of the traverse stroke. As a result of displacing the guide plate, it is accomplished that an earlier transfer of the yarn occurs between the associated, oppositely rotating blades, which leads to a decrease in the traverse stroke.
However, this method brings along the problem that with a shortened traverse stroke, the yarn remains momentarily unguided in the region of the stroke reversal. The displacement of the guide plate results in that the yarn drops from the tip of the guiding rotary blade before reaching the stroke reversal point. The yarn remains now unguided, until the returning rotary blade reaches the yarn. Such unguided situations of the yarn lead to an irregular deposit of the yarn on the package.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to further develop a yarn winding machine and a method of the initially described kind such as to permit formation of cylindrical packages without a saddle formation while the traverse stroke remains unchanged.